


pull the lever, spotlight on

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...sort of, Aphrodisiacs, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loki's not having an ideal time, Loss of Control, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Whenever the Grandmaster is trying something new, it's usually not pleasant for Loki. This time around, he's trying a new kind of obedience disk. What it does...Well, it's notpainful, exactly.





	pull the lever, spotlight on

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm back and I brought my trash
> 
> It feels like it's been a while since I posted some good awful Frostmaster porn! It probably hasn't actually been that long. I just got distracted by detouring into _other_ things, but hey, you haven't gotten rid of me yet. 
> 
> I...feel like someone might've given me the idea for this one, but I don't remember who. Thanks are owed to [Lauren](http://led-lite.tumblr.com), always my Sakaar Trash Party cheerleader, and [my absolutely amazing beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), without whom everything would probably be on fire all of the time. Enjoy, and as usual if you want to see more of my nonsense I'm on Tumblr as [veliseraptor](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com).

“I’m so _glad_ you could come,” the Grandmaster said, hand on the small of Loki’s back steering him toward the Commodore. “It’s going to be a, ah, big one, for sure.”

“What’s the occasion?” Loki asked, with raised eyebrows and a smile. 

“Who said there was an occasion?” The Grandmaster said. “Just _because,_ you know? We don’t need reasons to enjoy ourselves. Or, I don’t.” 

“Indeed,” Loki said. “Why should you?”

“Exactly!” He stopped at the base of the ramp leading onto the ship and Loki stopped with him, turning. “See, this is what I like about you, Loki. Other than all the, uh, other stuff there is to like about you.” His eyes flicked up and down, a suggestive lilt to his eyebrows.

“You will make me blush,” Loki said dryly. The Grandmaster laughed, sliding one hand up Loki’s arm and over his shoulder, drawing him in closer. 

“I hope so,” he said. “You’re cute when you blush.” Loki felt his face warm and the Grandmaster made a sort of crowing, laughing sound. “See? Like that. Adorable.” 

Loki couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, not terribly fond of that descriptor. The Grandmaster chuckled and kissed him deeply, tongue sliding against Loki’s. His thumb caressed the side of Loki’s neck and Loki leaned a little into that touch in spite of himself, skin tingling under the Grandmaster’s fingers. 

Then his other hand flew up and slapped something on Loki’s neck. He felt a brief sting of something biting through skin, then a flash of numbness, and jerked back, groping at his skin. The Grandmaster let him go, smiling at him. Loki found it immediately: a small, metal disc affixed to his skin. 

He stared at the Grandmaster, wide-eyed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I thought,” he took a breath. “Surely you don’t think that’s necessary?” 

The Grandmaster cocked his head to the side. “What’s not?” 

“This…” Loki had to focus to keep himself from trying to yank the thing off. He knew how that would go. “I don’t need encouragement to comply with your wishes,” Loki said finally, hoping his smile looked amused rather than - well, _afraid._

“Oh! Oh, you thought-” The Grandmaster laughed. “No, no. This is a new design, sweet thing, all-new, all-different.”

“Ah,” Loki said after a moment. His nerves, if anything, only prickled more intensely. “Is that so?” 

“Mmhm,” the Grandmaster said. He stepped back in toward Loki, pulling his hand down and leaning in to mouth wetly along his jawline. “It’s going to be fun. Honest. You’re lucky, you’re going to be the first one to test drive it - ah, in the field, as it were.” 

Loki bit his tongue so he didn’t shiver too obviously when the Grandmaster’s tongue pressed firmly against his pulse. “Lucky me,” he said. 

“You are, aren’t you?” The Grandmaster sounded positively gleeful. He nipped lightly at Loki’s skin, then patted him on the cheek as he pulled away. “Shall we?”

“What does it do?” Loki asked. The Grandmaster’s smile somehow managed to broaden even further.

“Well, now,” he said. “That’s the fun bit.” He pulled what looked like one of the obedience disc controllers out from his robes and held it up, pressing the button down as Loki sucked in a breath. 

He expected some kind of shock. Maybe milder than what was used on the slaves (and Loki had seen exactly how those worked), or maybe not. Maybe worse. Maybe this _new design_ would malfunction. Maybe it was designed to malfunction. 

Loki’s inhale turned into a gasp. He blinked at the Grandmaster, almost swaying for the wave of sudden, raw pleasure that rolled through him. It was an ache deep in his stomach, the caress of someone’s hands running over his skin but without the touch itself. The feeling without the sensation.

“What…?” 

“Like I said,” the Grandmaster said, grinning. “New design. Nice, isn’t it? It’s, um. Fun stuff. Neuro...oh, I forget what they call it. Playing with brain chemistry.” 

“Playing with-” Loki didn’t like the sound of that. At all. He swallowed hard. “Do you really think I need-”

“Ah, ah,” the Grandmaster said, laying a finger against Loki’s lips. “Sakaar’s not just about what we _need,_ Loki. And you know, you were so - _stiff_ at the last party. I’m just helping you loosen up a little.” 

_Oh,_ Loki thought, a little bitterly. _That’s all._ “That’s so thoughtful of you,” Loki said. It came out with a little more bite than he meant, but the Grandmaster just laughed. 

“Of course it is,” the Grandmaster said. “I’m such a _thoughtful_ kind of guy.” He gave Loki’s cheek a light pat. “Now, go on, darling. Mingle. Try the punch, it’s got a great kick.” 

Loki managed a slim smile and ascended the ramp. He could feel the Grandmaster watching him go - watching his backside, most likely. He tried not to think about it - or think about the thing on his neck, though his fingers kept drifting up to touch it. 

He did not think he was going to try the punch.

* * *

Loki sipped carefully at something light and bubbly, half listening to an anecdote the Kree woman in front of him was telling and mostly keeping an eye out for the Grandmaster. He hadn’t seen him yet, which wasn’t necessarily a surprise - he could be anywhere, and the man had a knack for turning up when he was least expected - but Loki was determined not to be snuck up on. 

Of course, the Grandmaster sneaking up on him wasn’t really what he had to worry about. 

“Are you listening?” The Kree broke in, sounding irritated. Loki gave her a smile.

“Of course,” he said. “You were telling me about the party last week. I’m terribly sorry to have missed-”

His voice broke off mid-sentence and his knees nearly buckled. It was like someone had reached right into him and pressed a button marked _arousal,_ flooding his body with heat and pleasure as keen as if someone had just done something indecent. One of his hands started to jerk up and he forced it down, sucking in a breath.

 _Oh,_ he thought, _so that’s what it’s going to be like._

Now she was just looking at him like he’d gone mad. Loki summoned his smile back, though it felt a little sickly even to him. “You’ll have to excuse me,” he said. “I am suddenly feeling unwell.” 

He turned without waiting for her response, looking for the Grandmaster. He found him across the room, lounging on a couch talking animatedly to someone Loki didn’t recognize. Like he felt Loki looking, he turned his head a fraction, met Loki’s eyes, and smiled. Raised his fingers in a little wave. 

Loki’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, though this time it was - less forceful. Just a reminder, Loki thought. Of - of what? 

_I’m just helping you loosen up,_ the Grandmaster had said. Loki just kept his hand from rising toward his neck again, returning the wave instead. 

The intensity of the disc, Loki quickly discovered, could be easily adjusted. It could range from ‘pleasant’ to ‘knee-weakening’, and go from one to the other fairly quickly. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the vague, half formed ache of lust in his belly. He wasn’t _hard,_ at least not at the moment - however this thing worked, it wasn’t like that. It just made him feel like he _should_ be. It left him on an edge of constant nervous tension, always waiting for the next wave. Never knowing when it would come, or how strong it would be, or how long it might last. 

“And how is my _favorite_ boy doing?” 

Loki took a deep breath, pasted on a smile, and turned to face the Grandmaster. He was holding his fourth drink in his hand, well aware that he should be taking it slower and more aware that he couldn’t care. “Grandmaster,” he murmured. 

“You’re, ha, looking a little flushed there,” the Grandmaster said, indicating Loki’s face. “Not feeling too warm, are we?” His eyes glittered, smile full of mischief. Loki’s stomach clenched and he opened his mouth to answer: _not at all, perfectly comfortable -_ only to let it out in a rush, just biting back a groan. 

“What was that?” The Grandmaster said innocently. 

_I know what you’re doing,_ Loki wanted to snap. _I know your game. You are proving how much control you have over me. How complete your power is, that you can control even my lusts with the literal touch of a button._

He took a deep breath. “Not at all,” he said, as smoothly as he could manage. “I’m quite comfortable.” 

“Oh, good!” The Grandmaster said. “So you don’t mind if I…” 

Loki gasped, his mouth opening and _oh_ that was - that was...something. He shuddered, and the Grandmaster beamed at him. “That’s _very_ nice,” he said. “You should see your face. Just... _perfect._ ” 

Loki licked his lips, a different kind of shiver coursing down his spine. He swallowed several times before he managed to say, “if you don’t mind my asking...what exactly is the, ah, plan here?” 

“Plan?” The Grandmaster drew close to him and ran a single finger down the center of his chest. Loki imagined he could feel it through his clothes like he was touching skin, and oh, he _wanted_ him to. At least that might be _some_ satisfaction. “There’s no _plan,_ Lo-lo. Goodness. Does there _need_ to be a plan? I don’t see why we can’t just, ah, go with the flow.”

He could almost feel the flood of chemicals into his bloodstream. Loki’s whole body jolted like he’d been shocked, which only brought him into contact with the Grandmaster. “Whoa there,” he said, hands on Loki’s shoulders. “A little unsteady there, hmm, sweetheart?” 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to control himself, to keep himself from rubbing against the Grandmaster like a cat in heat. “Just a bit lightheaded,” he said, and dredged up a smile. “It must be the punch.”

“Oh, you tease,” the Grandmaster said, and grinned. “I can only - I can only _imagine_ what you’re feeling right now. Really, you’re the, uh, first to try it out.” He slid his hands down to Loki’s arms and squeezed. “How is it?” 

Loki searched for appropriate words, his thoughts muddled, stupid. “Ah… _oh._ ” Another surge, and this time it didn’t pass. He swayed, trying to absorb the arousal, ride it, but it was well and truly riding him, and there was an idea. Loki swallowed convulsively and the Grandmaster slid his arms around his waist. Loki let out a shuddering sigh and moaned, pressing closer.

“Bit needy, aren’t you,” the Grandmaster said, sounding delighted. “You’d, uh, you really look great. Hang on, there’s a mirror over here…” He let go of Loki’s waist and steered him, stumbling, and he was very abruptly looking at his own face. Flushed bright pink, his eyes glazed. He looked half debauched already.

“Absolutely _gorgeous,_ ” the Grandmaster said, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “I love it. All...worked up.” 

“Grandmaster,” Loki said, practically a whine. “I need…”

“Well, yeah,” he said. “That’s kind of the point.” He smiled widely. “I mean. You didn’t think I was going to leave that thing on you all night and not _use_ it, did you?”

No. No, he hadn’t, and yet he’d also failed to really appreciate what it would do, how it would feel. He took a deep, shaky breath and turned away from the mirror. His knees almost buckled and he grabbed onto the Grandmaster’s shoulders to keep himself upright, panting. 

“Too much,” he said. “It’s - too much.” 

“Is it, though?” The Grandmaster asked, sounding amused. “I mean, it’s a _lot,_ to be sure, but - too much? You can take it, can’t you?” He trailed a fingernail down Loki’s cheek. “Sorry, was that - that sounded like a question, didn’t it? It wasn’t, really, I know - I _know_ you can.”

Loki opened his mouth - to plead, to _beg,_ he didn’t know - and almost convulsed. It felt like someone touching every sensitive place on his body at once, and he vibrated like a plucked string. He ended up with his face pressed against the Grandmaster’s shoulder and the Grandmaster petting his hair. His breaths sounded like sobs, and his every muscle was so tense it hurt.

“Oh, yeah,” the Grandmaster said. “That’s it.” He traced the line of Loki’s jaw with his fingers and Loki shuddered violently. “ _Now_ we’re talking.”

“Are we?” Loki said weakly.

“For sure,” the Grandmaster said. “I mean. You want it, don’t you? You want it _bad._ Am I right?” 

Loki swallowed. His knees were weak, his body throbbing, and he _did_ want it, wanted to be properly touched, wanted something more than the waves of pleasure without any of the satisfaction. But he didn’t want to _say_ it. 

“Am I _right?_ ” The Grandmaster repeated, and Loki’s mind went completely blank for a glorious moment of overwhelming euphoria, his pulse hammering in his throat. He heard himself moan. 

“Yes,” he said, voice wobbling. “Yes, you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” the Grandmaster said smugly. “I’m _always_ right. So let’s...we should do something about that, shouldn’t we?” He slid his hand to the back of Loki’s neck and squeezed; he whined faintly and immediately felt his face heat. 

“What do you want,” he asked, dazed, struggling to keep at least a few fractions of his mind together. 

“We’re gonna - we’re gonna put on a show. Okay? I’m going to wind you _all_ the way up and - and when you come it’s going to blow your _mind._ How’s - uh, how’s that sound?” His hands wandered down to Loki’s hips, to his ass, and he was already responding with alacrity. “Good,” the Grandmaster purred. “That’s _good,_ honey. And it’s just going to get better from here.”

* * *

It did not get better from there. Or maybe it did. Loki honestly could not tell.

His body was a riot of sensation. He couldn’t string two thoughts together, he couldn’t breathe more than panting, and the Grandmaster’s touch sliding over his skin felt like the sweetest agony. And every time he thought he might be getting used to it, the Grandmaster ratcheted the level up again, chemicals flooding his brain. It was only his teeth sunk in his lip that meant he didn’t scream. 

And that was before the Grandmaster began in earnest. Peeling Loki’s clothes off one at a time, murmuring filthy promises in his ear. Pushing him down to his knees, dragging his fingers through Loki’s hair, and Loki shuddered with desperate pleasure. It was almost a relief to have the physical manifestation of what his mind told him he should be feeling.

He was already hard. Primed for it, in desperate need of it, and he could feel the Grandmaster’s amusement at his thirst.

“So _greedy,_ ” he said, undeniably pleased, as he pressed his cock into Loki’s mouth and down his throat, steering him with a hand in his hair, and Loki heard himself whine. “Yes, yes, I know, I know what you want, but - you have to _earn_ it, sweetheart, understand?”

Oh, he understood. The Grandmaster wasn’t done toying with him yet. He was going to wring every ounce of satisfaction he could get from Loki’s flesh before he granted him even a teaspoon of relief. 

Loki tilted his head back and sucked loudly. The Grandmaster’s fingers pulled hard enough that his eyes watered and he murmured “oh, _yes_ ,” low and thick with satisfaction. Loki was, despite himself, gratified. 

He fucked Loki’s mouth slowly, almost lazily, keeping Loki’s nerves buzzing as he cock slid across Loki’s tongue over and over. He could feel his mind fracturing, thoughts splintering, and when the Grandmaster finally finished and came down his throat, the first word Loki said when he could speak was, “ _please._ ”

“Oh,” the Grandmaster said. “See, _that’s_ a nice word. Just - just great. Please what, Lo?” 

“Please, just–” His exhale came out as a sob. There were people around him, he knew, watching, seeing him like this, but his focus was narrowed to the Grandmaster, the Grandmaster holding the keys to his body. What did he _want_ Loki to ask? His tongue felt knotted, unable to shape words. 

The Grandmaster reached down and drew Loki to his unsteady feet, arm around his waist. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said affectionately. “You’re a _mess,_ aren’t you? Just - mm, just a _mess._ ” Loki’s face burned with humiliation but he couldn’t help but press closer, try to rub against the Grandmaster’s body. His hand moved down from Loki’s waist over the curve of his ass and Loki felt himself quiver; he leaned in and mouthed at Loki’s neck under the ear. “You should see how _everyone_ is looking at you. Can’t decide if they want to be you or...or, mmm, _me._ It’s... _desperate_ is a good look on you, Lo-lo.”

Loki shuddered violently and let out a small, involuntary noise. He swayed, knees weak. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” the Grandmaster said, sounding anything but soothing. “I’m going to take _care_ of you, sweet thing. All right? I’m going to...give you what you need. Yeah?” He pulled back just a little, cupped Loki’s jaw and rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone. “You just want a little _relief,_ don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Loki whispered. There wasn’t room for more shame. He didn’t see the Grandmaster do anything but another wave of agonizing pleasure rolled through him and the world momentarily dissolved.

When he could think at all again, he was sprawled on one of the couches with the Grandmaster stretched out over him, one hand on Loki’s cock and the other on his chest holding him down. He blinked dazedly up at the Grandmaster’s face and almost flinched at his smile. “Look at you, you _beautiful_ creature,” he said delightedly, and dragged his hand up Loki’s cock with a twist of his wrist that had him crying out. “I told you - I told you we’d get you loosened up, didn’t I?”

He had said that, Loki remembered dimly. He didn’t feel _loosened._ He felt like he was going to fly entirely apart. He arched up into the Grandmaster’s stroking hand, shaking, frantic. 

“Now let’s just - umm. Let’s just take you the rest of the way home,” the Grandmaster said. He leaned down and kissed Loki, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth like he was trying to reach the back of his throat. Dimly, Loki felt his cock rubbing against his asshole and almost keened, the thought briefly rising - _I can’t, too much -_ before it was submerged. 

He almost screamed when the Grandmaster thrust slowly into him, filling him a little at a time as he pumped his hand along Loki’s length. He was riding just on the edge, desperately close, every fiber of his body burning up, consumed.

He was vaguely conscious of the fact that he was being fucked like this, coming _apart_ like this, in front of an audience, but he couldn’t summon the wherewithal to care. Arousal beat against him and he was mad with it, overwhelmed, driven onward and onward by its lash. He could no longer tell if it even felt _good._

All that was left was the sensation. All he _was_ was sensation, and when the wave broke–

Loki shattered.

“That’s good, honey,” he thought he heard. “Mmm, yeah. You did _great._ Let me just–”

And was aware of nothing more.

* * *

His entire body ached like he’d tried to wrestle a troll. His head pounded like he’d drunk an entire cellar full of elvish wine. 

He couldn’t remember what had happened. At least not for a few blissful seconds.

Then it came crashing back in. 

Loki opened his eyes slowly. He was still naked, but in a bed, now, and there was a glass of something pink on the bedside table. He eyed it, decided against touching it, and reached one hand cautiously up to feel at his neck.

The disc was gone. 

Small _fucking_ mercies.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!”

Loki closed his eyes and held back the urge to moan. “Grandmaster,” he said weakly. “Good morning.” 

“You were - woof. Wiped _out,_ let me tell you. Didn’t even wake up when Mick carried you off the ship.”

Loki tried not to imagine the image of his limp, naked body slung over someone’s shoulder, without much success. “Yes, well,” he said, but didn’t quite know how to go on. He felt like a used dishrag. Wrung out and threadbare. Dirty. He closed his eyes again and slumped back into the bed. 

“I know, I know,” the Grandmaster said. “You overdid it a little. But it was fun, right? Real winner of an idea on my part.” 

Loki wanted, rather hysterically, to laugh. “Indeed,” he said. “That’s...exactly what it was.” 

The Grandmaster hummed. “Don’t I know it. You should, ah - you should drink your juice, honey. It’ll perk you right up.” Loki heard him approaching and opened his eyes, but all he did was reach out and tuck some of Loki’s hair back. “Take it easy, mmkay? I gotta go, but...I’ll be seeing you soon. For _sure._ ” 

He smiled. Loki tried not to flinch, and made himself smile back.

“I can’t wait,” he said. 

Loki waited until the door closed behind the Grandmaster, waited to be certain he wasn’t coming back, and then sank down and covered his eyes with both hands. 

He’d thought he’d known what he was getting into.

It was possible that he’d rather badly miscalculated.

Too late now. The only way out was through. 

He didn’t really have any other choice.


End file.
